


《公关男友》（4）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 抱操，撕西装，半强迫，艹哭





	《公关男友》（4）

这部电影从开机起就声势浩大，宣传期的行程自然也格外忙碌。Loki常常困得头重脚轻，连一向精力旺盛的Thor都有些扛不住。

“还好吗？”Thor在上台前的间隙低声询问Loki，记者们的问题圆滑刁钻，这不是熟背通稿就能解决的，他们必须打起十二分的精神，“尽量把话题抛给我，别太紧张。”

“没事，”Loki坚决地摇了摇头，“我能自己应付。”

Thor天生便是镜头和观众的宠儿，拥有让人趋之若鹜的魅力，哪怕被恶意中伤，alpha也从未逃避隐瞒过任何一段或好或坏的恋情。

Loki很庆幸自己从来都不知足，他快被Thor宠坏了，没有任何omega能比他更幸运。

但他要的是和Thor并肩而立，每一步都不辜负自己因爱而生的野心。

“是的，我们在一起了。”哪怕回答了这个问题无数遍，寡言冷淡的演员依旧会悄悄红起耳根，“这的确很疯狂，我……我们来自两个世界。”

Loki握着话筒看了Thor一眼，他们之间隔着制片人和导演，但他确信alpha也在凝望自己，如同每一次目光相触。

“至于是否冒犯，我想听Loki亲自回答。”半年前alpha孤注一掷的告白仍然被人们津津乐道，一个疯狂而早该实施的计划在omega心中沸腾起来。

“我不打算说服任何人去相信什么，”演员停顿了片刻，仿佛在醉心斟酌莎翁的诗篇，“因为我无法比此刻更爱Thor·odinson了。”

闪光灯像核爆般疯狂地冲他们炸裂开来，有人在鼓掌和呼哨。Loki头脑空白地瞪着前方，他听见Thor难得一见地结巴傻笑起来，说着“我好像瞬间回到了17岁”一类的蠢话。

“多希望你们是为了我的电影预热！”导演捂着耳朵侧身靠过来，哈哈笑着大声说道，“但是该死的，odinson那家伙居然还会脸红！”

让人相信也没这么难嘛。Loki长呼了口气，和主持人一起把话题扯回去，而影帝先生精湛的业务能力还在重启。

“God，我居然做到了！”下台之后omega才开始腿软，像追着尾巴团团转的猫，“希望没搞砸什么……”

“这完全征服了我，Loki。”他的alpha终于来到了身边，Thor暗蓝的眼睛让Loki的心脏怦怦乱跳，“你今晚太完美了……宣传期也终于结束了。”

“是的……终于能休息了。”Loki眼神飘忽地小声嘟囔着，他一点都不迟钝。除了omega热潮期的那夜，他们始终都没有闲暇再次“亲密接触”。

剧组的同事们相约聚会，善解人意地放走了这对快要用眼神点火的爱侣。Thor开车回酒店的速度很快，Loki甚至怀疑他操控了红绿灯。

“你想和我一起撞得粉身碎骨吗？”Loki被安全带勒得呼吸困难，但这只是他找的借口，“那太不划算了，Thor……”

“我会把你撞得粉身碎骨的，立刻。”Thor的指节叩着方向盘，下流又隐忍的挑逗让omega一声不吭地兴奋了起来。

他们一进套房就开始接吻，Thor近乎凶猛地把Loki摁在墙上，直白粗鲁地在omega耳边说要站着干他，然后让那双绿眼睛为自己湿润起雾。

“Thor、Thor…唔！please……”Loki不知道自己在哀求些什么，他被抚弄得浑身酥麻，Thor捏着omega的后颈一路摸下去，让他难耐地摆动起轻颤的腰肢。

“我喜欢你穿西装，dear。”alpha低哑的喘息在明确地渴望着他，这样的认知让omega期待又窃喜，“穿着它做好么？为了我。”

“嗯……”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，他喜欢被夸奖，Thor完全拿捏住了omega的这点小心思，“好吧，这对我来说都一样。”

“这话说得太早了，”Thor把他背对着自己压在墙上，alpha隆起的肌肉隔着衬衫都像野兽般发达，“我并不是每次都会像那一夜……”

什么？Loki没有听清，他正专心对付在自己体内搅弄的手指，急促的鼻息让白墙都变得潮湿。

“腿分不开，唔嗯……”垮在大腿上的裤腰限制了动作，omega哼哼着扭头抱怨，“要不、要不干脆脱了…啊！”

Thor却反而提上了Loki的西装裤，然后压住他不安乱扭的后腰，alpha居然从臀缝线徒手撕开了深色布料，让omega白翘的屁股从裂缝中暴露出来。

“混账！你…嗯啊！”Loki气得面色涨红，但alpha的性器立刻捅了进来，精准地撞上那块最敏感的肥沃肉壁，omega失控地大叫出声，“太重了、啊呃！不行……”

Thor插得很深，他快而重埋地在Loki身体里小幅度地捣弄抽送，几十下后才将性器全部拔出，重新干进omega痉挛湿热的雌穴里。

Loki嘶哑地叫了一声，抓着alpha箍紧自己腰腹的手止不住地哆嗦。Thor没有弄疼他，相比浑浑噩噩的热潮期，omega只是承受不了爽过头的刺激。

“好了宝贝…勾住我，你已经适应了，嗯？”Thor低声安抚他的omega，Loki哽咽着不吭声，他还没接受自己居然被操到痛哭流涕的事实，“我今晚实在太高兴了，你说……你爱我的，对不对？”

“嗯。”演员坦诚地承认了，却察觉到插在体内的肉棒又开始蠢蠢欲动，心有余悸地缩了缩，“要是你能悠着点……我会更爱你的，我保证、嗯啊！”

“小骗子，”Thor突然把Loki抱了起来，那让直接吞进去整根阴茎的omega险些惊厥昏倒，“你说过你没法儿更爱我了。”

“操你、啊！不嗯……嗯！”Loki拼命抓着墙想找到支撑，于是Thor抱操着他走到了卧室中央，让恋人只能抱紧自己呻吟哭喊，“总有、嗯啊！办法的、求你……”

Thor彪悍强壮的体格让omega既后怕又痴迷，Loki几乎浑身都在淌水，眼里、嘴角、还有疯狂交媾的私处……他濒临窒息般大口喘息着，情人粗野的阴茎还在一下下地捣开最脆弱的地方。

“慢点、嗯…求你……”Loki终于被放到了床上，他残破狼藉的西装还是脱光了，无力地抓着床单被进入，“要坏了，唔……”

“这样呢，受得了吗？”Thor仍旧硬得吓人，但终于慢下来温柔地戳弄着包裹自己的软肉，omega放松了身体，不一会儿便又摇摇晃晃地搂紧恋人，绵长甜腻地喘息轻叫，“你就是个独裁专宠的小混球，Loki。”

怎么又是他的错？演员半闭着眼哼唧，说“明明是你操得太凶了”，苍白地皮肤上浮起大片艳红，像被欲望钉在祭台上的美丽标本。

“你不知道自己张开腿时有多要命，sweetie。”Thor扛着Loki修长弯折的双腿挺动腰杆，汗水划过一块块小麦色的腹肌，他伸手抚弄情人水红色的唇，omega便迷糊地含了进去，“alpha都是贪婪成性的恶棍，但我不会告诉你。”

“你不是，Thor、嗯嗯……你不是……”Loki的脑子已经被肏成了一团浆糊，连蜷缩起身体的力气都没有了，他含着眼泪看见alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎被自己全部吃进去，然后肚皮凸起了一块，循环往复，“好胀、痛……”

Thor果然停了停，于是omega愈发夸张惨烈地求饶起来，试图逃过一劫。alpha似乎信以为真了，小心地抱着Loki替他揉肚子。

“这里疼？”“嗯……”  
“这里呢？”也痛。”  
“这里？”“都好疼……”

影帝先生担忧愧疚的语调一扫而空，轻笑着捏住了Loki的下巴：“这里是胃，你真以为自己被干坏了？”

被拆穿的omega呆呆“啊”了一声，心虚地往床边躲，被拎着后颈捉回来摁住了。

“再问你最后一次，”Thor慢条斯理地摩挲着恋人的腰窝，却让Loki连汗毛都炸了起来，“哪里疼？”

“腿根，这儿也肿了…喏。”omega老老实实地露给他看，大腿内侧果然被磨得惨不忍睹。但下一秒，Loki的指尖就摸到两人交合的地方，委屈地碰了碰被阴茎撑开挤压的穴肉，艳红上流着白沫，“你真的弄好重啊……”

演员红着眼圈拨弄私处的场面太过香艳，Thor没忍住连骂了好几句“Fuck”，在失控之前堵住了恋人的嘴。

“安静点，算我求你。”alpha咬牙切齿地挺胯，顶得Loki止不住地向后拱着屁股，茫然地夹着大腿呜咽发抖，扭过头用泪眼迷蒙的绿眼睛瞪着Thor，“看什么看，你别再让我硬了！”

“操你、啊嗯！”Loki崩溃地挣扎起来，“为什么…唔、又是我的错……”

“闭嘴闭嘴……”Thor郁闷地在演员背上咬了好几口，头一次体会到因为射了太多次而痛得青筋暴起，“嘶！”

“活该。”Loki恹恹地掀了掀眼皮，生无可恋地扯过被子，“明天下午的航班回纽约，我要补觉！”

“不行，陪我吃早饭。”Thor坚持晨跑十几年，再累也会被生物钟唤醒，“你的胃本来就不行，再瘦下去肌肉更少……”

“那我问你，”omega生气时就像一只被踢了屁股的小公羊，撂着蹄子打算使坏，“人体最强壮的肌肉是哪块？”

“臀大肌？”Thor隔着被子捏了捏Loki饱受蹂躏的屁股，“确实很能夹……唔？”

“不，是舌头。”omega伸出粉红色的舌尖仰起头，飞快地舔了一下恋人的喉结后缩回被窝，断绝被alpha捕捉的可能，“晚安，Thor。”

“你出来，我认真的。”Thor哑口无言地噎了半天，开始推搡怀里装睡的小混蛋，“Loki，我们订婚吧。”

“……你休想骗我出来！”演员闷闷地埋着脑袋呛声。

Thor再一次体会到了多行不义必自毙的委屈。

alpha下床找到钱包，从最隐蔽的夹层中拿出了一对戒指，握在掌心后坐回床边，轻轻地扯着恋人的被角。

“还记得你在拍摄时明明戴手套，却依旧要佩道具戒指吗？”Thor紧张地别过头干咳一声，影帝先生此时只是一个向爱人求婚的alpha，“那是因为我拜托导演，为了知道你的指围……”

“God，难道不会目测吗！”Loki难以置信地伸出手，在恋人面前晃啊晃，“你只要……”

“果然，”Thor眼疾手快地捉住那只手，将对戒套在了恋人的无名指上，“和我预料的一样合适。”

“……幼稚。”Loki红着耳朵默许了影帝先生害羞别扭的小心思，趴在Thor腿上伸了个懒腰，“你的戒指呢？我帮你戴。”

“哦，我自己戴也……”Thor持续扭捏，还沉浸在突然拥有了未婚夫的恍惚中，陡然间被Loki捏住面颊亲了一口。

“把戒指给我，未婚夫。”omega隐藏许久的占有欲终于暴露，趴在全美最性感的alpha身上作福作威，“我们应该去配一条项链，这样工作时也能戴在身边……”

“我永远是你的，babe。”Thor飘飘然地看着Loki认真为自己戴上戒指，omega裸露的肩头还有他留下的吻痕，“天，我居然真的要结婚了……”

“订婚，只是订婚。”Loki摇头晃脑地强调，眼睛已经先笑吟吟地弯了起来，“习惯就好，在你枕边醒来的每一天都像美梦。”

omega在少年时恋慕的金发国王也笑了起来，满目深情地低下头吻他，汹涌厚重的喜悦让Loki觉得自己已经到达了余生最幸福的时刻。

热恋总是让人目光短浅，他们从未想过会迎接新生命的来临，那可以是全新的未来，也能是颠覆一切的变数。

在相恋一年，订婚四个月后，Loki怀孕了。omega并非没有预感，他和Thor做了周全的避孕措施，但凡事都不可能有百分百的确定性。

这个孩子在他们都忙于工作时突然降临了，Loki觉得自己能撑到拍摄结束，他是骨架高大的男人，前4个月不会有太明显的孕态。

“如果恢复得快，你能将空档期缩短到5个月。”向来严苛的Natasha反倒毫无微词，尽职尽责地为演员打点好了一切，“有两个访谈能延后，但代言……”

“我们都漏了最重要的事，”女alpha轻叹一声，“你的未婚夫，Thor·odinson是什么态度？”

“他今晚就能赶回纽约，你知道……Thor很重视这部冲奖作品，发了高烧都没休息。”Loki坐在片场的遮阳伞下，对肚子里的小生命毫无概念，“Nat，我不确定……我们之间是否出了问题。”

“哈？”Natasha扬起细眉，像被瞬间激怒的母狮子，“这混账迟早会遭报……”

“不不，不是这个。”Loki哭笑不得地拦住她，“我们只是很久没空见上一面了，两个月……或者更久。”

“我仿佛是和这枚戒指订婚了。”omega自嘲地开了个玩笑，可惜气氛依旧凝滞，“这原本没什么，我和Thor都有决心渡过难关。”

“可是这个计划之外的孩子，它让一切都变复杂了。”


End file.
